Game 9
~Rouletta has joined the chat.~18:17Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun on the floor.18:17RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Sophiedp.18:17RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:17Sophiedpshot18:17Akrivusskip18:17RoulettaWho's next?18:17Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun on the floor.18:17Sophiedpshoot18:17RoulettaAren't you lucky.18:17RoulettaSpinning the gun...18:17RoulettaGet ready for me Dorumin, because I'm ready for you.18:17RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:17RoulettaCongratulations Akrivus, you've been picked!18:17RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:17Doruminlol wtf18:17Doruminskip18:17RoulettaHm.18:17Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun on the floor.18:17RoulettaGood luck, Akrivus, you're up.18:17RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:17Akrivusskip18:17RoulettaGuess we need a new person!18:17Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun a little bit.18:17RoulettaThe gun has landed on Akrivus!18:17RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:17Akrivusok shoot18:17RoulettaGood job, you lived!18:17RoulettaSo, where are all of you from?18:17RoulettaIt's you, Sophiedp.18:17RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:17Sophiedp>skip18:17RoulettaWell that was sad.18:17RoulettaHad a friend play this in real life, never heard from him after that.18:17RoulettaI'm ready for you Sophiedp, are you ready for me?18:17RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:17Sophiedpshoot18:17RoulettaYou feeling lucky?18:17RoulettaSpinning the gun...18:17RoulettaI hope you're ready Sophiedp, because you're up!18:17RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:17Sophiedpshoot18:17Rouletta* Rouletta claps as the gun clicks.18:17RoulettaHm...18:17RoulettaThe gun has landed on Sophiedp!18:17RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:17Sophiedpshoot18:17RoulettaThat's fortunate, it was a blank.18:17Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun.18:17RoulettaGood luck, Sophiedp, you're up.18:17RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:17Sophiedpshoot18:17RoulettaLooks like someone's gonna get lucky.18:18RoulettaSo, where are all of you from?18:18RoulettaI'm ready for you Dorumin, are you ready for me?18:18RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:18Doruminspin18:18Rouletta* Rouletta spins the barrel really fast for you.18:18Doruminshoot18:18RoulettaDon't worry Dorumin, I know other ways to blow your mind.18:18Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun.18:18RoulettaI hope you're ready Sophiedp, because you're up!18:18RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:18Sophiedpshoot18:18Rouletta* Rouletta cheers as the gun clicks.18:18Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun on the floor.18:18RoulettaI hope you're ready Sophiedp, because you're up!18:18RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:18Sophiedpshoot18:18Rouletta* Rouletta claps as the gun clicks.18:18Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun on her finger.18:18RoulettaThe gun's pointed at you, Dorumin.18:18RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:18Doruminshoot18:18RoulettaGood job, you lived!18:18RoulettaSpinning the gun...18:18RoulettaThe gun has landed on Akrivus!18:18RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:18Akrivusrouletta is pansexural18:18Akrivusoh shoot18:18Rouletta* Rouletta cheers as the gun clicks.18:18RoulettaHm...18:18RoulettaI hope you're ready Dorumin, because you're up!18:18RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:18Sophiedphey look, someone other than me18:18Doruminsexural18:18Doruminlol18:18Doruminshoot18:18RoulettaDon't worry Dorumin, I know other ways to blow your mind.18:18Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun on her finger.18:18RoulettaIt's you, Akrivus.18:18RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:18Doruminwasn't it like18:18Dorumina 6 thing barrel18:18Akrivusyeah18:18Akrivusshoot18:18Rouletta* Rouletta laughs and winks at Akrivus.18:18RoulettaSpinning the gun...18:18RoulettaGet ready for me Sophiedp, because I'm ready for you.18:18RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:18Doruminalso18:18Doruminis there arr.shuffle18:18RoulettaDorumin, I think you've been drinking a little too much.18:19Doruminwtf18:19AkrivusLOL18:19Akrivusshuffle18:19RoulettaAkrivus, please wait your turn!18:19Doruminno18:19DoruminI haven't18:19Dorumingive me a drink18:19RoulettaI could go for some myself too, actually.18:19Akrivusgive me a drink18:19RoulettaAlright, hey bartender, one for the fine looking lad over here!18:19Akrivusha18:19Akrivusi'm fine looking18:19Doruminlad18:19Doruminlol18:19Akrivusanother command i added too18:19RoulettaPsst, not your turn Akrivus.18:19Doruminskip18:19RoulettaAnyone up for another round?18:19RoulettaHm...18:19RoulettaGet ready for me Dorumin, because I'm ready for you.18:19RoulettaDrop or shoot?18:19Doruminfuck18:19Akrivuswho is up?18:19RoulettaIt is currently Dorumin's turn.18:19Doruminspin18:19RoulettaYou're smart, are you rich by any chance?18:19Doruminshoot18:19Rouletta* Rouletta claps as the gun clicks.18:19RoulettaSo, where are all of you from?18:19RoulettaGood luck, Dorumin, you're up.18:19RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:19Doruminshoot18:19RoulettaAren't you lucky.18:19Rouletta* Rouletta spins the gun.18:19RoulettaI'm ready for you Akrivus, are you ready for me?18:19RoulettaWould you like to drop or shoot?18:19Akrivuswho's turn is it?18:19RoulettaIt is currently Akrivus's turn.18:19Doruminwho18:20Doruminturn18:20Doruminfuck you18:20Akrivuswho up18:20RoulettaIt is currently Akrivus's turn.18:20Akrivuswho turn18:20RoulettaRight now? Akrivus, I think.18:20Doruminwhat is up18:20DoruminAlso18:20DoruminAkivus's's's's18:20Akrivusadd a bullet18:20RoulettaYou sure you want to do that?18:20Akrivusyes18:20RoulettaMmkay.18:20RoulettaYou're really pressing your luck right now.18:20Akrivusadd a bullet18:20RoulettaYou sure you want to do that?18:20Akrivusyes18:20Rouletta* Rouletta winks.18:20RoulettaI think you're crazy, I like crazy.18:20Akrivusadd another bullet18:20RoulettaYou sure you want to do that?18:20Akrivusyes18:20RoulettaVery well.18:20RoulettaYou're either insane or have had too much to drink.18:20Akrivusadd another bullet18:20RoulettaYou sure about that?18:20Akrivusyes18:20RoulettaMmkay.18:20Rouletta* Rouletta opens the cylinder and adds another bullet.18:20Akrivusok now shoot me18:20RoulettaAw man, you got blood all over my dress!Category:Game logs